Project Summary/Abstract Transition metal catalyzed cross-coupling is one of the most powerful synthetic methods and is used extensively in the preparation of active pharmaceutical ingredients. The goal of this work is to use fundamental mechanistic studies to develop improved Ni and Pd catalysts for new and existing cross-coupling reactions. Recently, our group developed the commercially available precatalyst scaffold (?3-1-tBu-indenyl)Pd(L)(Cl) (IndPdL, L = N-Heterocyclic carbene (NHC) or PR3), which generates highly active catalysts for a range of important cross-coupling reactions. To design even better catalysts, which can facilitate new reactions and operate at milder conditions, we will perform detailed mechanistic studies using IndPdL derived systems, involving both experiment and theory. Our studies will encompass all aspects of the catalytic process including elucidating the pathway for precatalyst activation, understanding the elementary steps in catalytic cycles and determining the catalyst decomposition pathway. Initially, we will study the mechanism of activation of IndPdL to the monoligated Pd0 active species under a variety of conditions used for cross-coupling. This will be the first comprehensive study of the activation of any cross-coupling precatalyst under a range of commonly used reaction conditions. This information will be used in combination with knowledge of the fundamental steps in catalysis, which will be gained through stoichiometric studies and kinetics experiments, to rationally develop systems for fluoride free Hiyama reactions with aryl chlorides, carbamates and sulfamates and Suzuki-Miyaura couplings with 2-aryl and 2-alkylaziridines. The discovery of Ni catalysts with comparable activity to Pd systems is preferred because Ni is cheaper, more abundant and has lower levels of toxicity. Accordingly, we will also use an approach based on rational design to develop Ni based catalysts for cross-coupling. In preliminary results we showed that several highly active Ni precatalysts for the Suzuki-Miyaura reaction rapidly form a NiI complex under catalytic conditions. Here, we will establish the role of NiI species in catalysis with systems supported by monodentate and bidentate phosphine ligands, as well as NHC ligands. This information will be used to develop improved systems for the Suzuki-Miyaura and Buchwald-Hartwig reactions with aryl carbamates and sulfamates. A major additional benefit of our mechanistic approach is that the general trends we elucidate in regard to catalyst design and reaction conditions for Ni and Pd catalyzed cross-coupling will be generalizable to a plethora of other reactions, which are relevant to the synthesis of pharmaceuticals, but will not specifically be studied in this proposal.